Crystal Actionaez
Description: She has long, brown hair with hazel eyes. Her skin is fairly tan. Personality: *Honest *Doesn't avoid questions *Shy *Evasive towards men Relationships: *"The Show" Daaron - Aaron's tag partner *"The Star" Aaron Highlight - Friend and wrestler she valets. *Cecily - Rival and Aaron's tag partner's valet Gear: Ring Entrance: Ring: Valet: Entrance Description: Taunts: Catchphrases: Commonly Used Maneuvers (with desc.): *Dropkick - *Missile Dropkick - *Hurricanarana - Signatures: *Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker - Finishers: *Crystal Complexion (Bridging Double Chickenwing) - *Somersault Double Underhook Facebuster - Comeback: Tag Maneuvers (with desc.): Signatures: Finishers: Personal Life: FLW Wrestling: The Beginning - Episode 1: Met Aaron at her work, but left without serving him anything upset. FLW Wrestling: Looking for Her - Episode 2: Was searched for by Aaron and drove home when Aaron found her. As Aaron said in this episode, she was asked if she'd like to be his valet, but he never got an answer. She also talked to Aaron abot=ut something he wouldn't reveal to Daaron. FLW Wrestling: My Valet? - Episode 4: Walking home with Aaron, she would get upset and slap him across his cheek. She wouldn't Aaron to take his $300 back, but he wouldn't, and thought Aaron was just one of those men trying to use her. An answer to whether she'd be Aaron's valet or not was never said, but one can think the answer was "no." FLW Wrestling: Saving a Valet - Episode 7: Still not happy with Aaron, she ignored and walked past him while picking silverware up. She was helped out by Aaron when he brought back the remaining silverware to her and later helped out again when a robber was forcing her to give him money from her work's cash register. Her hair being pulled and about to be punched, Aaron saved her from being punched or possibly shot by the robber's gun. Afterwards, she finally said "yes" to being Aaron's valet. FLW Wrestling: Crystal - Episode 10: After leaving FLW's arena, Crystal went to Aaron's house and helped him to his bed. She cared for him and made him dinner, but would get upset if Aaron brought up "kiss." Aaron described her as motherly. Storyline Events: FLW Wrestling: The Stars' Interview - Episode 8: Her debut as Aaron's valet came during an interview with Bolt. During the end, she was suppose to kiss Aaron, but walked out of the camera's view instead. FLW Wrestling: Tag Team Championships - Episode 9: Before accompanying Aaron to the ring, she was yelled at by "The Show" Daaron. Eventually she cried because Daaron would keep going when told to calm down and stop. Aaron would wipe the tears off her face later on, while during the match she would help attempt taking Aaron to the trainer's room, but Aaron would get back into the match instead. FLW Wrestling: Staffed from the Interview - Episode 11: Without Daaron or Cecily around, she was the only one with Aaron. Aaron flirted her, and after Aaron answered a question about if he has feelings for her, she replied with "I don't like him either." Soon after, Robin Sherwood brought his staff between Aaron and her heads. Robin talked about bringing the real Aaron out and ran off. FLW Wrestling: It's "Robin" Time - Episode 12: Accompanying Aaron to the ring, she slapped him on the stage when he tried kissing her. FLW Wrestling: Lovely to not Lovely - Episode 13: In another interview with Bolt, she was with Aaron and faced some more flirting. Eventually Justin A. Quickie came for her, but Aaron defended her, eventually punching and kicking his face before leaving. FLW Wrestling: Lesson 1: Don't Bother Crystal - Episode 14: Before accompanying Aaron to the ring, it was revealed that Justin A. Quickie was hiding in the Stars of FLW's bathroom. Crystal would notice him and scream for Aaron, which would cause Aaron to try and grab him, but fail. It was also revealed that Aaron believed he was in there to target Crystal for his womanizing duties. At one point during the match, Justin approached Crystal. However, Aaron would chase him away and soon gain an advantage after suplexing Justin out of the ring. She wasn't really involved much throughout the match, but at the end, Aaron wanted her to get him a chair post-match. She didn't and said "let's go," leading to them going back to their locker-room. Singles Match Record: Tag Team Match Record: Maneuver Videos: Theme: Category:FLW Wrestling Wrestler Category:Crystal Actionaez Category:The Stars of FLW Category:Main Character Category:Heel Category:Female characters Category:Technician Category:Main Eventer